Teardrops on Tifa's Guitar
by Fantasy Wings
Summary: A heartbroken Tifa realizes he's been the reason for the teardrops on her guitar. Main Pairing: CloudxAerith Tifacentric Oneshot


_**-Teardrops on Tifa's Guitar-**_

_**By: Fantasy Wings**_

**A/N: **Hey there, everyone. Okay, this is my first FFVII fic, so please don't flame me if this reeks. And just so you know, I'm a big fan of CloudxTifa and CloudxAerith, so don't go accusing me I hate Tifa and stuff like that. So, that's about it. Oh, and I also changed the lyric from 'Drew' to 'Cloud' so it will better fit the story. This story is set in an alternate universe, so the characters may seem a bit OOC. Sorry for that, but I hope you still like this. Please review. Thanks.

**Cloud looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing  
Everything that we should be**

"Hey, Tifa." The young raven-haired girl heard a familiar voice ring in her ears. She turned her head to the left and saw a blonde blue-eyed boy running towards her, a smile stuck on his face. She forced a smile on her face as he approached her, his deep blue eyes looking at him. "Hey," she replied. She continued rummaging through her locker, searching for a few books she would need for third period that day.

**He says she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without**

She avoided Cloud's gaze as he began to tell her about this 'someone' he really liked. He didn't tell her who the girl was, but Tifa knew that it definitely wasn't her. It was impossible. But she knew one thing: that girl must be so damn lucky to get Cloud Strife to crush on her like that.

**Cloud talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me**

As Cloud went on about this girl, Tifa paid close attention. It was funny. But she practically ignored everyone that passed by. She could only focus on the man talking to her, laughing and smiling. And she found herself doing just that.

**He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night**

Cloud suddenly stopped in his tracks, blushing. "Cloud?" Tifa murmured, looking in the direction of Cloud's gaze. Finally, Tifa knew who the girl was. It was Aerith Gainsborough. Oh, why wasn't she surprised? Almost every guy in school had a crush on her. "That's her, isn't it?" Tifa asked, teasing Cloud a bit as to mask her heartache. Cloud turned even redder, and Tifa found it cute that he was acting this way over a girl. He was usually the cool type; never followed any trends—he always started them. "I'm in love, Tifa." Cloud spoke. Tifa nodded her head, suppressing tears that had been wanting to flow like a river.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**

Tifa looked at Cloud, who was staring at Aerith like a goddess. "Well, I gotta go, Cloud." She slowly began to back away and waved goodbye to Cloud, who barely even noticed she was gone.

**Cloud walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe  
The way he goes so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

The bell rang once more, and Tifa slowly got up out of her seat to head for her locker. She spotted Cloud running towards her, and she was determined to snap out of the love spell he had cast unto her. She watched him smile at her, and practically everybody that came his way. _That must be a side effect of being in love, _Tifa thought, smiling at him as well.

**She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause**

"Hey, Tifa!" Cloud excitedly hurried towards the raven-haired girl. "I want you to meet somebody later, alright?" Tifa didn't get a chance to reply at all. Cloud rushed to his next class; a first considering everyone still had half an hour before fourth period started.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**

"Tifa!" Again, the raven-haired girl heard Cloud call her name. She turned around and saw him with a girl—it was Aerith. "Hey, I wanted you to meet Aerith." Cloud had a shy smile on his face. "She's my girlfriend now." Those words shattered Tifa's heart. Truly, they did. And Tifa could only smile as the young 'now-lovers' kissed in front of her.

**So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the lights  
I put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight**

As the two left her to get their own food, Tifa hurriedly grabbed a scrapbook hidden deep inside her locker. She knelt down and looked at it. Every page was filled with moments of her and Cloud—when he didn't belong to Aerith. Now, all that would change. She would be the only apple of his eye. Tifa knew that much.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into**

"Cloud," Tifa murmured. Slowly, tears began falling down her face, and this she desperately tried to hide from the passing students and teachers. "I love you… I love you so much."

**Cloud looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see**


End file.
